


Mistletoe

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, alien reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: You ask Harry to explain mistletoe to you.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Mistletoe

"So, what you're saying is, You stand under a plant and demand a kiss" 

Harry makes a face. "Not quite like that…" is exasperated. He hadn't ever had to explain why he was hanging up mistletoe before, and, quite frankly, hadn't assumed it would be that hard. But you had insisted on tagging along and asking him questions.

He hadn't minded the company, you liked asking him about earth and he adored spending time with you. You found him fascinating and he in turn developed somewhat of a crush. Who wouldn't, you're beautiful.

You were hungry for knowledge, fascinated by human traditions, but more fascinated by Harry himself. (Not that he knew that) You touched and twisted some mistletoe, Harry had brought a box-full. Replicas of the real thing, but Harry insisted that it didn't matter whether the mistletoe was real or plastic. 

"But they **must** kiss you?" You say, this time you're sure you have it down.

"Well…" Harry trails off as he sticks mistletoe over another doorway, "You can say no"

"Then is it some kind of mating ritual?"

"No!" Harry says, "It's a holiday tradition, you don't even have to kiss them on the mouth"

Holiday tradition? "Do you plan on using the mistletoe, Harry?" You ask, wondering who he intended to kiss.

He smiles to himself and chuckles. "It's not up there for me"

"Then who are you putting the mistletoe up for"

"Well I'm putting the mistletoe up as a prank"

"As a prank, intended for...?"

"No one in particular," He says, and upon seeing the blank look on your face, he adds "E-Everybody?"

"Well we're standing under the mistletoe" You say, "Did you intend to prank me"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He looks at the mistletoe and then at you. You are waiting patiently, watching him with curiosity.

"Do you want me to kiss you" Harry says, after a while.

"It _is_ tradition," You say. You think you sound pragmatic, like it's all business— a healthy bit of hands on learning, nothing more, but you're rather obvious in your intentions. You so clearly want to kiss Harry.

(And he so clearly wants to kiss you)

He gently cups your cheek, presses his lips against yours, kissing you softly, like he's not sure you can handle more. You pull away.

"So what do we do now?" You ask.

"We keep going," He says, breathlessly

"You kiss me again?" You say, wondering how anybody got out from under the mistletoe if it was a loop of kissing.

"No. We move on with our day"

"Okay" You say. It makes more sense that you would do something else after kissing under the mistletoe, but you can't help that your heart sinks.

Yet neither of you have moved, you were still standing beneath the mistletoe. Glued to your spot right in-front of Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Would you kiss me again?"

"Yes."


End file.
